1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meeting system, a data processing apparatus, a data output method, and a data output program, and more particularly to a meeting system including a display device such as a projector and a data processing apparatus connected thereto, a data processing apparatus connected to a display device such as a projector, a data output method performed in the data processing apparatus, and a data output program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, projectors may be used in meetings, presentations, and the like. A projector projects an input image on a screen. Therefore, many people can view the same image at the same time. For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-197796 discloses a technique in which an image file is created by sensing an object drawn on the board surface of an electronic board, information about a user actually present at a particular location actually positioned in the vicinity of the electronic board is collected, and with the information about the user set as an output destination of the image file, the image file is output to the destination. According to this technique, all of the participants in a meeting or presentation see the object drawn on the board surface of the electronic board, and in addition, the image file of the object is transmitted to all the participants. Therefore, if the object dawn on the board surface of the electronic board includes confidential information, the confidentiality cannot be maintained. Moreover, the image of information that is confidential to a part of participants but is not confidential to the other participants may be erroneously formed on the board surface.
On the other hand, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-260739 discloses a whiteboard device system in which an image drawn on a first whiteboard device is formed on a second whiteboard device. Here, the image drawn on the first whiteboard device in a particular color is replaced with data representing a background color and then formed on the second white board device. According to this technique, the image drawn on the first whiteboard device in a particular color is not formed on the second whiteboard device, so that the image drawn in a particular color can be kept secret to a person who sees the second whiteboard. However, a person who sees the first whiteboard device can see the image drawn in a particular color and therefore secrecy cannot be kept.